Dried Tears Remix
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: *New Chapters, Revised Version, Extended Scenes* The loss of Driger to Dunga only makes Ray think of how weak and unworthy he is of Kai's time and affection. But what happens when a certain crimson eyed blader proves him wrong? *Slash* *Kai x Ray*
1. Crash and Burn

Hey guys. :) After reading my own fic a while after I wrote it, I got terribly embarrassed at my writing. -' I noticed many (and I mean MANY) flaws like too much ooc-ness, especially with Kai and Ray, and I would really like to fix that. It wasn't bad for when I started, but I've been writing for two years now. I know that right now I can do so much better and (since no one is paying attention to Dried Tears II) I thought I might as well just have some fun fixing the original Dried Tears while I have some time. Let's see how it goes, eh?

Expect less simplicity, less OOC-ness, more Tyson x Max, and more descriptive narration. Also, Dizzi is gone. She was just a little bit annoying…

This was my first ever fanfic, inspired after reading so many awesome Kai x Ray fics and watching V-Force, the ultimate Kai x Ray fan girl season. This fic actually takes place during V-Force starting with the episode "Rock Bottom", after Ray loses Driger in his fight against Dunga.

Note: For purposes of my fic... although it's V-Force, Ray's eye color will be golden (instead of brown), while Kai's will be crimson (instead of gray). As for Kai's wardrobe, I would prefer if he wore his first season outfit, as I miss the scarf and his violet outfit makes him look too much like an uke. Kai Hiwatari will never be an uke, at least not in my books.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write solely with the purpose of entertaining myself as well as those who are interested in reading my work. So please don't sue. I'm just a poor teenage girl trying to have some fun.

**Chapter 1: Dried Tears**

* * *

Ray sat on top of a huge flat boulder on the edge of the pond in Tyson's yard, his golden gaze fixated on the waters before him. Not once would he look up, seeming terribly concerned by the floating lily pads and playful flapping koi fish that called the pond "home".

The rest of the Bladebreakers weren't too far away, sitting at the dojo's wooden steps while the Chief debriefed them on something or other concerning an upcoming training program and where they currently stood in terms of skill. Ray knew he should have been paying attention, but right now training was not one of his thinking priorities.

"Driger..." he whispered blankly as he stared into the water's depths.

_"How could I lose you? Aren't I... supposed to be your protector?"_

The rest of the Bladebreakers sent worried glances at Ray every once in a while. The neko-jin had been that way all afternoon, after their heartbreaking encounter with the Saint Shields, where the gruff Dunga had completely dominated Ray in battle and taken off with his sacred beast. They wanted to help him, but right now, all they could do was train and hope for the best.

In light of their current situation of inferiority to the Saint Shield bladers, Kenny had come up with a new training program designed to enhance the blade's control and maneuverability without sacrificing strength and power. He had set wooden blocks of varying thickness at a specific distance from each other, creating a course of sorts that the others would have to navigate successfully in order to break all blocks in one go.

The neko-jin felt unwilling to participate in any ministrations involving blades right now but, out of respect for the others, he got up and joined the rest of the team for this exercise. The others were more than anxious to start, and Tyson was first up.

"Heh. This'll be cake. I'll show you guys how it's done." the dragon blader announced cockily as he stepped up and readied his launcher and blade. "Let It Rip!"

"Dragoon, attack!" he commanded as his blade began to plow down block after block, splinters and other pieces of broken wood flying everywhere. The young blunette actually looked like he was doing pretty well in the exercise. But after breaking eight of the about twenty boards or so there were, his Dragoon came to a halt right in front of the ninth board.

"Man... not cool. I only got eight of them!" Tyson whined, fidgeting with his hat. It was then Max's turn. The hyper blonde stepped up to the plate, but not before sending a furtive glance at the dragon blader before turning away with a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks.

"Not bad for a first try, Ty. Let's see how I do!" the young American blader declared, hiding his jitters with a voice of overconfidence.

Ray was trying his best to pay attention to his friends, but he couldn't help it. The last thing he heard was Max's "Let It Rip!" before drifting away into his own thoughts again.

Max seemed to be doing just at well as Tyson, but his Draciel eventually stopped at one short from matching Tyson's record.

"Aww man! I could've sworn I had that one in the bag!" the blond pouted before turning to the rest of the team. Tyson moved in to snap Ray out of his thoughts; it was his turn.

"Alright. Your turn, Ray."

The raven-haired blader seemed to snap out of his stupor, shaking his head slightly before turning to look at Tyson. The dragon blader had his extended hand pointing to the boards.

"Ray, come on, dude. You're up."

"Yeah…" the Chinese blader said without really thinking, slowly taking his place in front of the boards. He didn't notice, but slightly concerned crimson orbs watched him intently as he readied himself to launch.

"Let it… RIP!" Ray yelled as he launched his bit-less blade. As much as he wanted to, however, he couldn't concentrate. As soon as his Driger reached the first board, it bounced back without causing any damage. The blade then raggedly swiveled to a stop at Ray's feet.

A collective sigh was heard as Ray closed his eyes sadly. Tyson placed a comforting hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"What'cha bounce it for, Ray? We're not playing handball." He said good-naturedly.

The raven-haired blader couldn't help but look down apologetically. "I'm… sorry."

"Maybe we're expecting too much too soon from Ray." Hilary commented, the concern obvious in her voice. "After all, he just lost his best friend."

"I think you're right." Kenny was quick to voice his opinion out as he typed away on his laptop. "Ray wasn't able to summon even a quarter of his power."

Tyson encouraged Ray to go again.

"Ray, give it another shot." He suggested. The neko-jin looked up, some hope still present in his features.

"Maybe…"

The Chinese blader launched his silver blade again, but the results were exactly the same as before. This time, Tyson began to lose his patience.

"What do you think you're DOING, Ray? You've gotta get it together and focus!" he yelled exasperatedly at the sulking boy.

At hearing Tyson's outburst, Kai left his position of leaning against the wall and joined Max in the sidelines to see what Tyson was ranting on about now.

"Come on. Do you want to get your bit beast back or not?" he continued yelling, but Ray remained defenseless, not even bothering to look Tyson in the face. It was Hilary who came to his aid, hands clenched into fists and a determined look in her eyes as she confronted Tyson.

"Stop it RIGHT now, Tyson. Why don't you put yourself in Ray's shoes? Imagine how you'd feel if you lost Dragoon!" she reprimanded. She looked very angry, and her wine-colored eyes sparkled in irritation.

The quarrel seemed to snap Ray out of his daze. His eyes widened as he witnessed the heated argument come back and forth between his friends.

"Well, I wouldn't waste my time moping around and crying about it! I'd GO BACK IN THERE and TAKE WHAT IS MINE!! Ray can't just give up. He's gotta get stronger!"

"Don't you think he knows that? You're not helping him. Instead of showing your support like a good friend, you're simply yelling and goading him! He needs some time to heal. We have to be patient and let him cope with his loss!"

"Yeah, yeah! And in the meantime, Driger is going to be sealed in a rock!"

That last comment about his Driger was just about as much as the poor neko-jin could stand.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled out of frustration, with beginnings of tears present in his eyes. Tyson and Hilary gasped, ceasing their argument immediately. "This isn't helping me… this isn't helping me at all."

Hiding his face from his friends, he did the only thing his clouded mind told him to do. He turned on his heel and ran.

"Ray!" Max cried out as his teammate ran out the dojo doors. He aimed to follow him but Kai's arm blocked his path.

"Let him go, Max." the crimson-eyed blader said softly, gazing in the direction that the raven-haired boy had just left. The blonde looked sadly up at his team captain before looking in the same direction.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Maybe."

A worried look overcame the crimson-eyed blader's face.

_"Ray..."_

* * *

Ray ran and ran until he regained his senses, and then began to slow down. He took the opportunity to contemplate his surroundings. He hadn't run too far off; he was near the river. He walked towards the bridge's railing. It was late afternoon. It would be dark soon.

The golden-eyed blader rested his arms on the railing as he took a moment to gaze idly at the orange sun set sky.

_"How… could I have let this happen? How could I have let them capture you?" _

Images of his battle with Dunga and how he lost Driger kept flooding back into his mind. Dunga's Vortex Ape pounding his white tiger; Driger attacking back with all his might, but to no avail; the painful roars as his bit beast, his best friend was being sucked into his enemy's blade…

The neko-jin sighed and closed his eyes.

_"You know… it might have been different if YOU had been there…" _

Yes… it might have been different if Kai had been there… maybe.

"Damn it, how could I be so STUPID!!" Ray cried out, pulling at his hair.

How could he have been so stupid as to even think Kai would have been there? He wasn't worth his captain's time. He was a nobody. He was weak. He took on Dunga with confidence, and lost miserably. He hadn't even been able to protect his own bit beast! Kai, on the other hand, was strong. He was passionate. He was… pretty close to perfect. So why would Kai want to have anything to do with him?

_ "But still… I can't help thinking that if you had been there, the outcome of the battle would have been different. Whenever you're watching me, I feel powerful, full of energy. I don't remember a single time in which you had been looking over one of my battles when I lost. I couldn't… because I want you to be proud of me. I want to see you smile at me… I want to receive a small sample of acknowledgment for my existance. But that will never happen, will it? You'll never open up to me any more than that." _

The raven-haired boy shook his head sadly.

_"You know… this would be a whole lot easier if I wasn't so in love with you." _

* * *

As night fell, Ray found himself walking down the street, still pensive, confused, but most of all hurt. He had to concentrate… he had work to do if he wanted to see Driger again. But how was he supposed to do that with these thoughts of Kai constantly nagging in his mind? He was almost at the top of a small stargazing hill that overlooked the town. This was his place to think and to run away. With an empty gaze, he leaned on the telescope and lost himself amongst the endless stars.

"Tell me what to do, Driger…" the blader's shoulders shook as he bit back tears. "I just don't know what I should do…"

As hard as he tried, the poor youngster couldn't stop thinking about his slate-haired captain.

"He'll never see me as more than a teammate… nothing more than a bothersome little whelp, just like how he views the rest of the team."

The sheer thought of that was unbearable. Ray gasped when he felt salty tears dripping down his cheeks.

_"Please… make it stop…"_

"Ray?"

The Chinese blader gasped and turned around to come face to face with his team captain. Kai was standing a few feet away, his alabaster scarf fluttering in the cool nighttime wind.

"K-Kai?" Ray stuttered before quickly wiping the tears out of his eyes, hoping that Kai hadn't noticed them. What would he think of Ray if he did? That the little whelp was crying?

The Russian blader reduced the distance between his younger teammate and himself. His normally stoic expression had changed into one of… CONCERN? WORRY? PREOCCUPATION? Oh boy... this whole Driger stuff had affected Ray more than he thought... He was starting to see things.

"Ray… are you alright?" Kai asked. His tone wasn't the blistering I'm-better-than-all-of-you-put-together tone that the Bladebreakers had sort of grown accustomed to. In fact, it sounded soft, and worried, and... sad. Great... if it weren't enough seeing things, Ray was HEARING things too...

The neko-jin dodged the question, choosing instead to gaze sadly at the starry sky. He could feel a slight jolt through his body, similar to lightning, as Kai rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray... Driger's capture is not only affecting you. It's affecting all of us too." The crimson-eyed blader whispered, causing the neko-jin to face him. Ray's watery golden eyes reflected sorrow as he struggled to hold back new tears.

If Ray didn't control his emotions, he would burst out crying right then and there. Kai was so close, yet so far away. He seemed concerned with making Ray feel better… but how could he, if he was the very cause of his tears? Ray couldn't help but feet ashamed… how could he lose control like that in front of his captain?

Kai's eyes widened as Ray gave his back to him, stifling soft sobs. Alarmed, the phoenix blader took hold of the tiger's arm, turning Ray so that they were facing each other again.

"Ray?"

The other teenager just turned his gaze away from Kai's scrutiny, taking advantage of his long raven bangs to shield his eyes from his captain. Kai was now really starting to get worried. He grabbed Ray by both of his arms, forcing the neko-jin to look at him. Perfect crimson orbs explored the depths of waterlogged golden eyes. "Ray, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

The crimson-eyed blader was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"I said…" Ray repeated softly, locking eyes on Kai's. "…why do you care?"

In response, the phoenix turned his crimson eyes away as he bit his lip. What was the answer?

Was he looking out for his teammate? Was he looking out for someone whom he actually considered a friend?

Or was it the fact that the way that Ray made him feel was unlike anything he had ever felt before? That the mere sight of the neko-jin heartbroken was eating him up from inside and that it was taking him all his pride and self control to stop him from enveloping his arms around the other's frame, to hold him close and whisper that everything would be okay?

The phoenix simply took hold of the golden-eyed teenager's chin, locking his eyes with Ray's once more. "Because I care about you."

Ray's widened his eyes in surprise. Kai couldn't actually… care about him, could he?

The thought wasn't entirely farfetched. His captain was here right now, wasn't he? Kai was worried about him. And he was… oh… so… close.

Kai's actions had brought them so close together that he could feel Kai's breath on his skin.

_"He's so close to me… he's just a whisper away… I don't want to get hurt… but what happens if I…" _

A fleeting desire took over Ray. He leaned forward, getting closer to his team captain. He then brushed his lips softly against Kai's and his knees almost buckled as bolts of lightning coursed through his body.

The kiss was soft… slow. Kai was taken by surprise but slowly fluttered his eyes shut as he let himself be dragged into the moment. Ray couldn't believe it. He felt warm… he was out of it… he was… kissing Kai! Reality hit him like a brick wall. Ray gasped and quickly pulled away blushing furiously, his eyes just as wide as Kai's.

The Russian blader seemed to snap back to his senses as well. What had just happened? Had Ray just…? Did this mean that Ray… had feelings for him as well?

To Ray, Kai's stunned expression didn't look good. He covered his mouth with his hand and hurriedly rear-stepped, until he was leaning against the railing. How cold he have let himself lose control like that?

"Oh my God, Kai. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

The horrified neko-jin started to apologize before Kai closed the distance between them in seconds, grasping Ray's chin and kissing him again.

This second kiss was harsher as Kai unleashed a little bit of passion. He quickly had Ray pinned against the railing. His arms slid down the neko's sides before coming to rest at his waist, by which he then pulled him closer. Ray was shaking, so he held on to Kai's shirt to keep himself on his feet. The phoenix nipped and sucked on Ray's lips, causing the tiger to anxiously give him access to his mouth. Their tongues locked in a wild dance as the two bladers pulled each other even closer.

For what seemed to be an eternity in a moment, both of them remained in each other's arms. And it would have remained eternity if Ray hadn't started to feel a bit in need of air.

"Kai…" the raven-haired teen gasped breathlessly into the other's mouth. "I can't breath."

In response to the ragged sound of Ray's voice, Kai immediately broke the kiss. He gently rested his forehead against the tiger's, as they both panted.

_Whoa… had they just kissed… again? _

There was no doubt in Kai's mind right now. Ray definitely had to feel the same way. The phoenix had a feeling that if he didn't express his feelings now, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Ray, I care because I love you." He whispered, burrowing his face in the neko's soft raven-colored tresses.

The golden-eyed boy blushed as his heart started beating faster and faster. Kai did care… Kai… loved him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as he rested against Kai's chest.

"Thank you, Kai… I love you too."

_"Maybe getting Driger back won't be that hard after all…" _

* * *

To be continued...

That was it… the new chapter one. I was satisfied with Kai being a lot less sappy, and Ray being a lot less dramatic. Hope you guys liked.

Re-vamped chapter two will be up in a couple of days.

Don't forget to check out the new chapter for Dried Tears II.

Until next time.

XOXO

Neko Phoenix Girl


	2. The Saint Shields' Challenge

Well, here is the new chapter 2.

Expect deleted scenes, a less-OOC Kai, some more Tyson x Max interaction, and of course, more Kai x Ray.

The theme song for this fic is _Crash and Burn_ by Savage Garden. In my YouTube channel, you can find the AMV for this fic with that song. For link to my Youtube Channel, click on the _Website_ link in my ffdotnet profile.

A special nod to _**sonata hirano**_. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Saint Shields' Challenge**

* * *

A ray of sunshine slipped through the open windows as the late morning sun made itself known. The air was still fresh and crisp, and the scent of grass invaded Ray's senses as a light breeze sneaked in. The boy sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wash away some of the sleepiness that still seemed to be over him.

"Ugh... what time is it?" he grumbled as he reached to grab his clock over the bedside table. Still rubbing his eyes, he looked at it. An obnoxiously bright 11:06 blinked at him almost in mockery. Crap... he had never overslept before... he better get out of bed before Kai found out... Wait a minute... Kai?

Looking over to Kai's bed, Ray noticed that his gorgeous team captain was still in bed! Kai Hiwatari? Oversleep? Never! Well, apparently not until today...

After yawning and stretching, the still-sleepy neko-jin turned back to look at the sleeping form on the bed next to his. It sure was a sight for sore eyes. Kai's form rose and fell steadily to his peaceful breathing. His lips were slightly parted and a rogue slate strand fell softly brushing his forehead.

_"Who would've thought… the fearsome Kai Hiwatari has the face of an angel when he sleeps."_ Ray smiled.

The Russian wore his simple pajamas, charcoal gray sweatpants and a simple black sleeveless shirt, which let Ray admire his perfect muscled arms... the same arms that had been wrapped around him yesterday as Kai had kissed him... as Kai told him that he loved him.

Yeah… definitely, yesterday's events had been completely unexpected.

_"When I found out myself that I was in love with him... I thought I would have to bottle up my feelings. I didn't dare dream of him ever returning my feelings but, hey, you don't hear me complaining." _

As blissful as he felt about yesterday's events, however, Ray couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow in his heart still. Things would never be back to normal unless Driger was back in his blade, where he belonged.

He definitely had work to do.

With that thought, the raven-haired boy rose from bed with one last stretch, with intentions of heading to the washroom for a shower. But, of course, those were only _his_ intentions.

He let out a gasp when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him down to bed again. His captain's bed, to be exact.

The flustered neko quirked an eyebrow as his back was pulled flat against Kai's chest. "Kai?"

In response, all he received was a sleepy groan as his boyfriend nuzzled into his loose raven hair. Ray rolled his eyes. This was very un-Kai-like behavior. Not that he minded much.

"Mmm...'morning." the crimson-eyed boy muttered sleepily, breathing into his boyfriend's neck, giving Ray the shivers.

"K-Kai..." Ray shivered, the hairs in the back of his neck prickling up at the sensation. Knowing the neck was one of his boyfriend's most sensitive areas, the Russian chuckled and proceeded to place soft kisses on his beloved's neck. The golden-eyed boy closed his eyes as he moaned softly.

"Mmm... Kai... stop..." the neko-jin whispered, without really meaning it. He attempted to get up to continue with his morning shower plans, but Kai rolled to the side and pinned him down.

"Where are you going, kitten?" he whispered huskily as the poor "defenseless" Ray underneath him blushed madly at the pet name.

_"God, he looks so cute when he blushes like that." _

"Umm..." Ray answered meekly. "Shower?"

Kai chuckled. Poor Ray looked so helpless.

As he was rolling off of his "kitten", the slate-haired teen accidentally brushed Ray's sides with his hands. The tiger started giggling before stopping abruptly. Ray clamped his hands over his mouth. A perfect eyebrow rose over crimson eyes in question.

"What's wrong, Ray? You aren't… ticklish, are you?" the phoenix finished with a suggestive tone and his best devilish smirk. The poor "kitten" blushed once more and immediately looked up to his boyfriend with narrowed golden orbs.

"Don't you dare."

Like a "kitten" glare could somehow faze the phoenix...

"Oops. Too late." Kai smirked as he mercilessly assaulted Ray in a tickle fight. The raven-haired boy was pinned under the Russian's body, completely at his mercy.

"Kai... please... stop!" the tiger managed to beg in between hysterical giggles. The phoenix slowed down on the tickling, but didn't completely stop.

"Hmm…" Crimson orbs turned to look up to the ceiling, as if the Russian was deliberating on whether or not to release his quarry. But then he looked down, with a smug look on his face. "I don't think so."

The poor neko felt as if he were going to bust a gut, he was laughing so much.

"Kai…" the Chinese blader pleaded one more time. But then, to Kai's surprise, he managed to roll to the side and then pin his phoenix down.

A bemused Kai looked up at his kitten, eyes teasing.

"I said... stop!" Ray grinned down at his boyfriend.

"It's only a short-lived victory, _kitten._" The Russian smirked back.

At this, the golden-eyed boy brought himself down to look at his phoenix straight in the eyes, their faces so close there was only a paper-thin margin between them. His eyes twinkled with passion as he looked down on his boyfriend. He drew closer and closer until what separated his and Kai's lips was just a whisper… and then he stopped.

"Call me kitten one more time… and die."

The sexy Russian smirked and closed the gap between them in a kiss. Ray moaned and quickly became mush. Kai used the distraction of the kiss as a distraction to turn the tables in his favor once more. Ray was too out of it to notice that he was once more pinned down under Kai.

"We'll see about that... _kitten_."

Ray was about to mouth a muffled protest against Kai's lips when they were both startled by resounding cries outside their door.

"TYSON, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Max's voice apparently threatened the dragon.

"BUT MAXIE!! I'M HUNGRY!!" came Tyson's obnoxious whining, which only caused Kai to mumble something murderous in Russian.

From his position under his phoenix, Ray let out a frustrated sigh. Kai simply shrugged nonchalantly and rolled off his tiger, rose from bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The poor neko sighed again.

_"Oh well… so much for THAT idea…_"

Renouncing to his shower, the golden-eyed neko decided to pick himself up and go outside to see what the entire racket was about.

* * *

When Ray opened the door to the kitchen, he was immediately greeted with the sight of a stern-looking Max reprimanding Tyson as he held a bag of chocolate chip cookies just out of the dragon's reach, all the while glaring at him, daring him to come any closer. Kenny was sitting at the table, pausing his work on his laptop to sweatdrop at the situation.

The blonde was the first one to notice the neko-jin coming into the room.

"Good morning, Ray. I said NO CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, TYSON!!" the blonde scolded, waving a finger at the tearing bluenette.

"Eheheh… Good morning, Maxie." The neko-jin sweatdropped before moving away from the scene and toward the safety of the kitchen counter top.

"Somebody overslept today." The Chief grinned as the tiger poured water into a black kettle and placed it on the stove. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. A lot better." The neko-jin smiled before turning to look at Tyson and Max. The former was currently clutching on to the usually hyper blonde's leg, which caused the latter to blush cutely. "What's up with those two?"

The Chief laughed sheepishly. "That? Eheh… Well, you see, Max has finally taken it into his own hands to make Tyson go on a diet."

Ray looked flabbergasted. "A diet? Max is making Tyson go on a DIET?" he repeated stunned before turning to look at the feuding pair again.

"Yeah. As you can probably imagine, Tyson whined and complained that he didn't really need it, puffing out his chest and showing off his "biceps" to prove his point…", Kenny explained as Ray tried not to laugh at the mental image, "…but Max is right. Tyson eats so much that, although he's physically not getting obese, his body is starting to get out of shape. Right now, he can't make it through a complete training session without needing to munch down half the fridge."

Ray was now struggling to stifle his laughter. "So, basically, you're saying… Tyson's a pig."

"Well…"

Both teenagers winced as Tyson went at it again.

"But Maxie! I'm a growing child! I need my share of junk food and sweets!" the dragon blader whined, looking up at Max with his best puppy-dog eyes. Under ANY other circumstance (where Tyson's health didn't come into play), Max would have turned into a pile of mush and handed over the cookies, but this time he remained stern and unmoved.

"I said NO, Tyson. And I don't wanna hear ANOTHER word about the subject come out of your mouth, or you'll have to train extra today!" the blonde declared.

"No way, Max! You're starting to sound like KAI!!" the dragon blader sniffed before turning to his older teammate's aid. "Ray, you tell him!"

The Chinese blader quickly rose his arms in defense. "Hehehe… I think I'll stay out of this one guys."

"But Ray!" the Japanese boy pouted, but the tiger was already halfway out the door.

"Shower. Later."

"RAY!!"

* * *

"Ugh… what's that noise? It sounds like a dying animal begging to be put out of its misery…" Kai complained as he came out of the now-steaming washroom, his hair dripping wet onto the towel he had around his neck.

Ray simply rolled his eyes. "That's just Tyson. Max is making him go on a diet."

The phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, the idiot needs it anyway." He tossed indifferently as he began to fiddle through his drawers for a shirt to wear.

"Yeah… I guess he does." The tiger responded idly before walking to his bedside table, where his blade sat. Golden eyes clouded over slightly as he picked it up and softly ran his finger over the empty bit piece.

_"Soon, Driger…Real soon."_

"It'll be alright."

"Hmm?"

Ray looked up in time to see Kai softly rest his chin on his shoulder. "You will get Driger back soon, Ray. I promise." The phoenix finished as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's lithe frame and placed a light kiss on his neck.

The tiger closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, relaxing and unwinding in his phoenix's embrace as his boyfriend nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I hope so, Kai. I definitely hope so."

* * *

It was somewhat late noon when the Bladebreakers found themselves down by the river training grounds. It had been decided that Kenny would perform some test runs with the good ol' can course and check-ups on all the blades to make sure they were all in their best condition. After all, they needed to be in top form if they were to get Driger back.

"Alright, Bladebreakers, it's time for your check-ups with Dr. Kenny." The short brunette grinned lopsidedly while popping up his laptop. "Tyson, what's ailing your patient?"

The Japanese blader put on a smirk. "Let it RIP!" he yelled as he launched his white blade, as always, flaunting with style. "Go, Dragoon!"

The dragon blade maneuvered expertly through the cans, earning Tyson nods of approval from (ahem) Dr. Kenny and Nurse Hilary.

"Dragoon seems perfectly fit to me." The Chief grinned, pleased. "Keep 'em coming, you guys."

"Alright! Let's go, Draciel!" A smiling Max called out as his green tortoise blade joined the exercise. Draciel zigzagged expertly through the variety of cans without a hitch.

"Excellent. Kai?" the short brunette motioned in question, as their captain didn't usually take part of their drills. To everyone's surprise, however, the slate-haired Russian brought out his blade.

Ray couldn't help but smile.

"Go, Dranzer!" the phoenix blader commanded. His azure blade crisscrossed through the course in the bat of an eye before jumping back to his awaiting hand.

"Wow." Hilary gasped with wide burgundy eyes. "That was so fast! Were you able to get all of that, Chief?" she turned to look questioningly at Kenny, who was typing away furiously at his laptop.

"Yes! Got it!" the Chief flashed a thumbs-up. "Thank you, Kai. Dranzer is in top shape!"

Kai simply hn-ed and folded his arms over his chest, turning to look at Ray. His tiger was up next.

"My turn." The raven-haired blader announced as he readied his launch. "Let…It… Rip!"

_"Go, Driger!" _

The neko's blade mingled through the course smoothly, twisting and turning in time. It seemed to be doing fine, until it softly knocked one can down. The Chinese blader widened his eyes in surprise. "Huh?"

"Hmm..." Kenny mumbled as he began to type rapidly on his laptop, quickly dissecting the silver tiger blade on his screen, carefully examining each part.

The neko looked somewhat distressed as he caught his beyblade in the air and clutched it tightly.

_"What is wrong with my blade this time?" _

"Ray, let me see your blade for a second." The small genius walked over to the neko-jin as the others gathered around.

"When he says that, you know it isn't good…" Tyson murmured worriedly as Ray handed his blade over to the young tech expert. A very curious Hilary peered over Ray's shoulder.

"Hmmm… I thought so... your attack ring is damaged and throwing your blade off balance." Kenny explained as he held up Driger's silver attack ring. If you looked very closely, you could notice that it was ever-so-slightly chipped and damaged on some parts. Ray frowned.

"Don't worry, though." The brunette smiled, bringing the neko out of his despondent mood. "I'll have it fixed before you can say _Let It Rip!_"

The Chinese blader was about to thank him when he was interrupted by a wicked-sounding laughter. The startled Bladebreakers turned their heads looking for the intruder.

"Who's there? Tyson demanded, jumping forward. His gaze dashed from side to side and up until he noticed their enemies looking down upon them from the top of the hill.

"The Saint Shields!" Ray growled as his gaze immediately locked on the massive blonde ape that had taken away his beast. "Dunga!"

"Hahahaha. I don't know why you even bother, pipsqueak." The Vortex Ape blader laughed scornfully at Kenny, who was holding Ray's beyblade tightly. "The only thing special about that crummy blade is the empty spot where its bit beast used to be."

The comment hit the neko-jin rather hard, as he almost faltered. Next to him, a rather tense Russian was clenching his hands and balling them up into fists. Without turning his sight away from Dunga, the Ray put a hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"Kai… don't." he whispered softly to the phoenix, who had no choice but to calm down.

"It's all thanks to you, you weasels." The Chief yelled at the enemy bladers, appalled, while a rather angry-looking Hilary backed him up.

"Driger doesn't belong to you, so you better give him back." She screamed, while a fuming Tyson wasn't left too far behind.

"Or we'll MAKE you give it back, you bit-beast snatching thieves!"

"Ooh, I'm trembling!" Joseph mocked, making a face at Tyson, succeeding in ticking off the short-tempered dragon blader a little bit more. "Heh. If I where you, and I'm sooooo glad I'm not, I'd be more worried about your own bit- beast, pal."

"Say WHAT?! Why you!!" Tyson almost roared. He would've pounced up the hill in three seconds and grabbed Joseph by the neck if Max hadn't held him back.

"Stay cool, Ty. He's doing it on purpose." The blonde wisely whispered in his crush's ear as he ever-so-softly clasped the dragon's shoulders soothingly and affectionately. The bluenette blushed slightly but let his arms fall to his sides, relaxed at the touch.

"The only way you're gonna see your precious Driger again is if you battle me for it, kitty." Dunga snicker while leering at Ray. When both bladers locked eyes, the Chinese boy slit his eyes and bared his fangs slightly.

"Wanna see how sharp kitty's claws are?" The tiger hissed as he gave the blonde ape a death glare of Kai Hiwatari proportions.

"Whoa… Nice kitty." Dunga laughed out as he raised his hands in front of himself defensively. The tiger was about to retort when the only female member of the Shields interjected.

"However, don't think for a seconds this is just about Driger. We're after the four sacred beasts, so we definitely won't hold back from going after your bit-beasts too." She threatened as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thinking?! Them?!" The Shield's resident shorty laughed cynically at the commentary as he and his sister cracked up.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Tyson replied airily, keeping his cool thanks to Max's grasp.

"Enough of idle chatter. Let's cut to the chase. Tyson, we're challenging your team." Ozuma declared, straight and to the point, as serious as ever.

"Well, Ozuma. Seems like you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Kai suddenly interjected, earning him a surprised reaction from his team members. Kai usually stayed out of what he called "petty squabbles", but this time he was taking command.

A worried look clouded Ray's countenance as he turned to look at his boyfriend. "Kai?"

"It's no surprise, Kai. We have a mission to carry out, after all." Ozuma dead-panned, to which Kai responded with a growl.

"Listen, punk. I don't give a damn about your mission or your purpose. Just name the time and place."

The two-toned leader of the Saint Shields looked down on Kai with calculating aquamarine eyes. "Eager to lose your bit-beast, are you? That's fine by me. Meet us tomorrow at the old abandoned amusement park in the outskirts of town." He declared as he re-grouped his team and readied to leave.

"Fine! We'll be there! And we'll beat your sorry ass from here to Pluto! You hear me, Ozuma?!" Tyson yelled.

"Whatever, chump." Joseph sneered as he blew a raspberry at the Japanese blader, succeeding in ticking Tyson off even more. Max managed to keep him in check, however.

"At long last, the centuries old mission of the Saint Shields will finally be fulfilled." Ozuma asserted as he began to walk away, loyally followed by his teammates.

"Later, kitty." Dunga smirked at Ray before he disappeared, leaving a flustered neko-jin and a murderous Russian behind.

"Man… those Saint Shields…" Tyson grumbled, finally free (although reluctantly) of the blonde's grasp.

"Well, at least we have a chance to get Ray's Driger back." Max added in cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. The Chief nodded.

"We should head back to the dojo now so I can make my repairs on Driger." The tech expert stated as he shut his laptop and grabbed Ray's blade again. "Let's go, guys."

With a sigh, the neko-jin dejectedly turned to follow his teammates back to the dojo while Kai stayed behind a little bit longer, his crimson glare still locked where Dunga had been standing.

_"What are you playing at, Dunga? You better stay away from Ray… or suffer the consequences."_

* * *

Later that night, the Bladebreakers found themselves all sitting in the wooden dojo floor, silently fiddling with their blades and thinking about the upcoming challenge. Ray fingered his new beyblade, an upgraded Driger V2.

_"I can't mess this up… this could be my only chance to claim back what is mine… and get Driger back for good." _

"Hey guys…" Kenny suddenly interrupted, looking around the room casually. "Where's Tyson?"

As if on cue, the three remaining Bladebreakers all turned to look at the corner where Tyson had just been sitting a few minutes ago. Empty.

Max widened his cerulean eyes considerably and jumped to his feet. "Tyson! Why that little… TYSON! STAY AWAY FROM THOSE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!" the American yelled as he ran out of the room and to the kitchen, where Tyson was most probably (obviously) trying to get his hands on the elusive bag of chocolaty goodness.

Kenny couldn't help but sweatdrop, while Kai rolled his eyes and Ray simply smiled.

"Those two make quite the couple..." the raven-haired boy sweatdropped as the sound of Max scolding Tyson, who was pleading for the chocolate chip cookies, "graced" their ears.

"Well... yeah. I guess." Kenny smiled while Kai simply chuckled. The three had always thought that there was some chemistry going on between Max and Tyson. There was no doubt in their minds that Max had noticed himself (as his recent slight advances proved) but they were also completely sure that Tyson was too thick to really notice his attraction for Max. Even though, the random blushes and touches proved the mutual attraction was there.

A sudden earth-shattering crash shook the three boys, and it had come from the kitchen. Now it was even Kai's turn to sweatdrop. Oh boy…

"Uh… I think I better go check on them." Kenny excused himself as he left the room, leaving Kai and Ray alone for the first time since earlier that morning.

The phoenix got to his feet and made his way to the sliding doors that led tot he patio. Resting against the doorway, he locked his gaze on the moon, thinking. Dunga was definitely up to no good. But what did he want with Ray?

"Kai?"

Ray sensed his boyfriend's uneasiness but didn't question it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his phoenix, resting his cheek on Kai's strong back. Kai placed his hand over Ray's in a small show of affection.

_It'll be alright. Whatever happens, I won't let him near Ray. And I will get Driger back. That is a promise."_

To be continued...

* * *

Well, here was the new chapter 2. Just let me know what you think, or if I had any errors in grammar, spelling, or context. I'll fix it ASAP. Thanks for staying with me! Chibi Bladebreakers plushies for all my readers!

I'll be back with the re-make of chapter three as soon as possible!

Thanks again!

XOXO

Neko Phoenix Girl


	3. Prelude to the Storm

Here is chapter 3. Once more, expect a couple of changes from the Original story.

For one, the chapter is much shorter, but because I decided to divide the already extremely long chapter into two: this one and the next one (which will have completely new material).

In this chapter, expect a little bit more aggression between Dunga and Kai, less OOC-ness when it comes to Kai and Ray's characters (in the original version of this chapter, Ray was a frickin' child and Kai was so sappy it hurt…), and definitely more Kai x Ray moments.

A special thanks to _**sonata hirano**_ and _**Kiki Ling**. _I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. :)

Warning: Some language, mainly from Kai's dirty Russian mouth.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prelude to the Storm**

* * *

Tick… tock… tick… tock…

A fidgeting Kai looked at the old clock set on the dojo wall. It read 12:57 P.M.

The slate-haired blader sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a while since everybody else had fallen asleep; the annoying garbage dispenser whining over chocolate chip cookies, the sugar-high blondie scolding the annoying garbage dispenser about eating the chocolate chip cookies, the computer wiz helping the sugar- high blondie scold the whining garbage dispenser... Well, you get the picture.

Kai, however, felt uneasy. He just couldn't sleep thinking about their upcoming challenge, not because he doubted his abilities, but because there were so many sudden, random thoughts that were running through his mind.

"_What if I win, but they don't give Driger back? What if those Saint Shields are up to something? Dunga has something up his sleeve… the way he was looking at Ray… What if he does something to Ray? Argh!"_

The teenager let out a sound of frustration as he massaged his temple softly.

All this nerve-wrecking was not doing him any good. It was only making him tense and shaky… and he wasn't used to this feeling. It was something still relatively new to him, and that something was called fear. For once, he felt as if he had something deeper worth fighting for, but the fear of losing what was most important to him was taking over him.

He would not let fear dominate him, however. It had never happened before, and it wasn't about to start now.

Determined to clear his head, the phoenix got up and headed to the yard. Maybe a walk would help.

As he slowly slid the door open, the cool breeze picked up, sending a couple of his slate strands wayward. Making sure to shut the sliding door behind him, Kai took a step off the wooden dojo floor and onto the soft ground.

"_Yes… this is much better."_

As the wind kept blowing at his hair, the crimson-eyed blader looked up. The moon was overhead, perfectly round and silvery as it cast its glow on every figure in its reach. The sky, however, confirmed his suspicions that the unusually strong wind was caused by an inclemency of nature. Dotted in dark, puffed-up rain clouds that threatened to cover up the moon any time soon, the sky gave the signal that is was about to storm.

Kai didn't mind the rain, however. He would head back as soon as it started really coming down. But for now… he would just relax.

The phoenix let out a deep breath he seemed to have been holding for ages and softly closed his eyes as another sudden breeze blew, tossing his spiky bangs to its heart's content.

"Yes… This is…"

_Rustle… shift…_

Crimson eyes widened suddenly at the slight noises his sensitive hearing picked up. The slate-haired teen turned around to face one of the many hedges in the dojo's yard. Effectively, they were shifting ever-so-slightly. But Kai was more than sure that it wasn't a natural occurrence.

Flaming orbs observed the movement of the hedges cautiously. The plants rustled as the movement seemed to travel horizontally through the bushes. Whatever it was, it seemed to be approaching the dojo.

Cautiously, the phoenix approached the dojo walls. What was…?

A shadow was now distinguishable behind the corner, nearing the back door to the kitchen. Kai's eyes narrowed in distrust.

A trespasser…

In a flash, Kai navigated the bend of the structure and roughly pinned the intruder to the wall. Crimson eyes widened before quickly narrowing viciously once more when he saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The phoenix growled at Dunga, who looked somewhat awestruck at being restrained by the noticeably smaller Bladebreaker.

The buff member of the Saint Shields recovered, however, and immediately painted his face with a smirk.

"Well, hello there, Kai." The ape blader sneered irritably, causing the phoenix to tighten his grip and slam Dunga against the wall more forcefully. The larger blader winced as his back came in contact with the wood with more force than he expected.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here?" the Russian raised his voice while giving the other a glare of demonic proportions.

With a low chuckle, the blonde ape shoved Kai off of himself and brushed several wooden splinters from his clothes. Both then stood facing each other as the sudden pitter-patter of the rain began. Heavier drops began to fall, and the phoenix found himself swiping away the now-plastered bangs that stuck to his face.

"Nothing… just came to say goodnight to the kitty." The Saint Shield grinned as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Kai narrowed his eyes as a lightning bolt flashed momentarily, which was followed by the deafening roar of thunder.

"Stay away from Ray." The Russian hissed, crimson eyes flashing menacingly at the blader before him. The big ape seemed unaffected by Kai's glares.

"Hehehe… You never struck me as the jealous type, Kai." The blond blader taunted, while Kai looked at him disdainfully. "I don't blame you, though. Ray is one fine piece of meat." The ape chuckled and continued as the phoenix widened his eyes incredulously. "Those eyes… those hips that sway so tantalizingly as he walks… Makes you want to just throw him in bed and have your wicked way with him, doesn't it?"

Kai's eyes were the size of saucers as he felt heat creep up his face.

"_What the fuck is wrong with this guy?"_

"…and ravish him until he's nothing more than a writhing pile, arching his back in pure ecstasy as he whimpers your name over and over…"

That was about as much as the young Hiwatari was willing to take as rage overcame him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kai growled, grasping Dunga by the collar and smashing him against the wall, much more forcefully this time. His cheeks were slightly flushed due both to his own fury and the mental images the enemy blader was provoking. "Don't you _ever_ speak that way about him _ever_ again!"

All the massive blader did, however, was chuckle once more. The turmoil in Kai's crimson eyes reflected that of his own boiling blood as he looked down upon his enemy with hatred greater than he had experienced towards anyone else before. The damn Saint Shield was riling him up, and he was probably well aware of it too.

"What's wrong? Are you gonna hurt me, Kai?" Dunga jeered, causing Kai to tighten his grip on his quarry. Yes, that's the very thing he wanted to do at the moment. He wanted to beat Dunga to a lifeless, bloody pulp.

Another thundering roar came and a blinding flash split the sky. Both bladers remained glaring at each other, tensing up. Kai was about ready to make a move until he heard a distant voice calling from somewhere behind him.

"Kai?"

Crimson eyes widened. The phoenix turned around as he recognized the wavering voice coming from behind him. It was all too familiar.

"_Ray!"_

There, under the now pouring rain, stood Ray. His lithe figure looked significantly smaller under the soaked, clinging clothes. His ebony bags dripped and his breathtaking yet scared golden eyes looked back at his boyfriend. The neko-jin was trembling, part due to the cold and to the crashing sound of thunder. Another thunderclap lit up the sky and Ray let out a whimper as he flinched, covering his ears from the imminent crash that came seconds after.

Giving Dunga one last glare, the phoenix let go of the other disgustedly before running to his boyfriend. No sooner had he reached the Chinese boy had he wrapped his arms around the other. He pulled him close as another thunderbolt made Ray cringe and hide his face in Kai's chest.

"_Ray, what are you doing here?"_

Dunga let out a snarl at the sight, catching both bladers' attention immediately. Ray looked aghast at the sight of the larger blader.

"Don't you dare think for a second that this is over, Kai." The Saint Shield scowled at the Russian, who clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his now wide-eyed kitten. "See you in the field tomorrow."

With that, the large blader jumped into the bushes again, disappearing back into the shadows. Kai let out a grumble that conveyed frustration and anger.

"_I'll get him… but right now, there's something more important to do…"_

"Let's go…" he whispered gently at Ray as he guided the neko-jin back inside, shielding Ray's body with his own to prevent him from getting even more wet. The tiger clutched the fabric of Kai's shirt tightly as he let himself be guided back to safety.

They walked together inside, down the hallway and into their room. Kai left the neko-jin standing right next to his bed and turned to leave to get a towel. He wasn't surprised, however, when he felt Ray clutch his arm tightly.

"Kai… "

The neko-jin looked pained as his eyes pleaded for his boyfriend to stay close. Kai let out a soft sigh and resigned to momentarily holding his shivering boyfriend in a tight embrace. He knew why Ray feared thunderstorms so. The two had talked about it last year on the train through Europe.

When Ray was about five or six years old, a thunderstorm not unlike this one had struck in his village home and aided in the overflowing of the village reservoir. In the midst of flashing lighting and roaring thunder, a flood had almost claimed the lives of Ray and his mother. Luckily, Ray's mother had been saved by her husband, while Ray had been rescued by Lee's father before he was completely swept away by the vicious murky waters.

To this day, thunderstorms made Ray shiver to his very core, and Kai knew that. That's why he still couldn't understand what Ray had been doing out there earlier.

"Come on… you need to get dried up." the phoenix whispered, starting to walk away again. He felt as Ray once more grabbed his arm but this time, instead of pulling him back, Ray followed.

"Alright… Let's get out of these wet clothes before we catch a bad cold."

* * *

"Better?"

…_sigh…_

"Yeah… much better."

Kai sat with his back against his bedside, while Ray sat between his legs, snuggled against his chest. The Chinese boy's loose tresses pooled over them both. Kai fiddled idly with Ray's raven strands with one hand. In the other, he held a steaming cup of chocolate, from which he took occasional sips.

The couple remained in comfortable silence for a while until Kai let out a soft sigh of relief. He was glad that whatever had been going on earlier was over, even if it was just for the time being.

The neko-jin looked up to lock golden eyes on his team captain's face. He had a question he'd been itching to ask.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" the crimson-eyed blader raised an elegant eyebrow as he took a sip of chocolate.

"What were you doing out there? What… was going on? Why was Dunga here? What did he mean by…?"

Kai froze as he found himself unknowing of what to answer. He couldn't just tell Ray that he had been about to beat the shit out of Dunga for expressing dirty intentions towards him, could he?

Ray's cheeks flushed and he found himself feeling embarrassed at how he had bombarded Kai with questions, as if he were some type of overly-jealous girlfriend. The look of dismay etched on Kai's face didn't help, either.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Ray was quick to stammer, but Kai shushed him with a soft kiss to the lips. The Chinese boy let out a sigh as he felt himself melt into bliss. His handsome boyfriend then proceeded to nuzzle his head affectionately.

"Shh… it's alright, Ray." Kai chuckled into his Chinese boy's soft tresses. "You just caught me off guard with your Spanish Inquisition, that's all."

Ray let out a light chuckle, now fully recovered from his embarrassment. "I said I was sorry…"

A sudden silence took over for the next couple of minutes as the two simply basked in each other's presence.

Kai took a deep breath as he contemplated what he should reply to the earlier questions. He couldn't just tell Ray that he and Dunga were fighting over him, or else he'd feel like some piece of property. But he also couldn't lie to his boyfriend, either. He wasn't willing to do anything that could taint the trust Ray had in him. The neko-jin deserved better than that. Maybe a simplified version of the truth…?

"I… couldn't sleep."

Ray looked up at his boyfriend with inquisitive golden orbs. "Huh?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some air outside." The phoenix closed his eyes as he once more ran his fingers through his unruly slate bangs.

Ray used his fingers to gently trace the outline of Kai's well-defined jaw. "How come?" He tried his best to mask the worry in his voice. Since earlier that day, he had had his suspicions that something was irking Kai.

"I'm worried… about tomorrow." was all the phoenix said as he took Ray's caressing hand, kissing the fingertips tenderly.

Ray was surprised, but tried not to show it, opting instead to run his free fingers over the blue triangles that had become so representative of Kai. The Russian seemed to nuzzle into the touch. "You don't have to be."

"I can't help it. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Kai, you could never disappoint me."

A small smile graced Kai's lips, mirroring Ray's own. Leaning forward, the phoenix wrapped an arm around Ray and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you… so, so much."

"I do too, Kai. I do too."

With that, the phoenix got up, pulling the tiger with him. Ray let out a small yawn.

"Looks like I'm done for the night." The Chinese boy yawned again as he plopped himself down on his own bed.

The slate-haired boy was quick to follow suit. "Same."

Soon, lights were out, and all that could be heard was the gentle pitter patter of the rain. Kai rolled on his bed to face his boyfriend.

"Ray...?"

A sleepy golden orb opened up in acknowledgment. "Hmm?"

"Why where you out there, if you're so afraid of storms?"

"There is something that frightens me, even more so than storms."

"And that is...?"

"Being away from you."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *


End file.
